


Another Way

by CitySushiPlace



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitySushiPlace/pseuds/CitySushiPlace
Summary: "...what if we have no choice but to fight each other until one of us dies?" Hinata looked solemnly into those dark eyes of his, and he closed them slowly."It's inevitable." Sasuke said, but he couldn't resist.Neither could she."This will be our last time meeting like this, then. We probably won't be seeing each other again unless it's on the battlefield." Hinata sighed, she didn't want this. But it was their only choice.He was a vampire. She was a vampire hunter. It was as simple as yin and yang. Fire and ice. It shouldn't have happened.Yet somehow, it did.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Another Way

Hinata’s hair fell messily in front of her face, now matted slightly from her sweat. Her hair, which had been in a simple updo, was now resting naturally on her shoulders. Judging from her intense battle from earlier, it was no surprise to her that her hair had become undone. With a flick of her wrist, she moved the hair that was like a curtain in front of her face, to the back of head with the rest of her hair.

Hinata walked up to the man who was laying on the ground, and placed her heel on his chest, pulling her gun out of her holster and started loading her pistol. Silver bullets, rubbed in chopped garlic cloves, and dipped in holy water. Hinata’s perfect remedy for killing a blood sucker.

The man underneath her heel squirmed, although she had put a good beating on him, he was doing all he could to resist death. Well, she should rephrase that. His second death.

“Please, don’t do this, I-I promise I won’t disobey the law again”, the man held his arms out in defense as she pointed her pistol at his non-beating heart.

“Sorry, Kabuto, I’ve already given you a chance. You know the rules.” Hinata said gravely.

It’s true. She had given him a chance before this. It was a misdemeanor, leaving an animal carcass he had as a meal out for humans to see.

However, this time, he had been sucking the blood from a human victim. A crime punishable by death, according to the laws held between vampires and vampire hunters.

Her silencer muffled most of the gunshot.

She put her pistol back in her thigh holster and signaled the cleanup crew with a distinct whistle.

“Another one down, huh, Sunshine?” Yamato spoke to Hinata as he loaded the body into a cart. Her undercover name was Sunshine, neither of them dared using their real names on the streets at night. Who’s to know the blood sucker that could possibly be watching them?

“Just another day at work”, Hinata sighed as she adjusted her mask, a white mask that covered the top half of her face. “Well, I’m done for the night. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Hinata waved to Yamato as she walked away, headed home but would not say it aloud for any prying ears.

“See ya tomorrow” Yamato waved, as he left also.

Hinata walked home, sensing no one on her tail, she felt secure in walking through the back alleyways to her home.

Suddenly, she felt a chill on the back of her neck. It was a cold breath. She froze, realizing that someone had trailed her home and she hadn’t even sensed them. How did she not?

She drew the knife out of her waistband, and swiftly swiped the blade at the person behind her. She wasn’t fast enough.

Hinata gasped as her hand was pinned to the alleyway wall, the grip of the person holding her wrist had forced her to drop her blade.

With her free hand, she reached for her pistol, which was located on her thigh holster. She was blocked from reaching her pistol, though, the person pinned her leg to the wall with their knee, making her unable to reach her gun.

She was trapped.

She looked at the lingering figure in front of her, she couldn’t make out their face, it was hidden from a hooded black cloak.

“Hm. So you’re the infamous hunter everyone’s been talking about? Judging by how quickly you were caught, you’re weaker than I had expected.” A deep, masculine voice spoke to her from the hood.

He drew his head closer to her, she noticed a lock of black hair fall forward, and a fang glisten from the moonlight. He hovered over her exposed neck, and spoke smoothly in her ear, “I could kill you right now, and no one would ever know.”

Hinata was panicking. He was right. There wasn’t anyone around, and he had every reason to kill her. After all, she could one day kill him.

Judging by the sound of his voice, she couldn’t recognize who he was. And, from the way he had snuck up on her, he was much more advanced in skill. So, there was no way she could fight her way out, taking into account that she had only one free arm and no access to her gun.

Then she realized, she had one free arm. She had a knife hidden in her pocket, dosed with garlic oil. It was her only chance. But she had to distract him, and fast.

She did the most distracting thing she could think of at the moment, given her current position.

She knew where his mouth was located, and she went in for a kiss.

It worked. He muffled confused words under the kiss, thrown off guard, he released his grip on her briefly. Just enough time for her to pull out her knife and stab him.

She had aimed for his gut, but she wasn’t sure if she had hit a vital organ or not. All she knew was that she had stabbed him, and he recoiled and let go of her.

She didn’t look back.

She ran, as fast as she could.

She ran until she felt like she had lost him, and after that she continued running.

**...**

“...Damn it..” Sasuke growled as he looked down at the knife inside him. He pulled the knife out, and saw the blood pouring out at an abnormally fast rate.

“..Tck..” Sasuke grimaced, the knife must’ve been coated in garlic, otherwise, his wound would’ve started healing by now. He held on to the knife, he may need it to track that hunter down in the future.

He quickly made his way to his hideout, he needed to get to his team, and fast.

**..**

“S-Sasuke, what’re you doing?! You’re tracking blood all over the floor!” Karin yelled at him, a prominent blush over her cheeks.

“Shut up, Karin! Can’t you see he’s hurt?!” Suigetsu pointed his hand towards Sasuke, who was limping, Jugo holding him up.

“Here, Sasuke” Jugo helped Sasuke lay on the kitchen table, Sasuke held his wound, he lifted his hand off the wound to check it, causing blood to start pouring out faster. He closed it back up with his palm, as best he could.

“Karin..I think the blade was laced with garlic..” Sasuke said in between breaths, he huffed, “you need to disinfect the wound with alcohol, then-”

“I know, I know! It’s not my first time stitching up a vampire, ya know!” Karin said as she pushed up her glasses, thinking inwardly of how attractive she thought Sasuke looked with his shirt off on the kitchen table.

“Well then hurry up! He’s bleeding out!” Suigetsu was there to ruin Karin’s thoughts.

“Ah! Shut up, fish for brains!”

“What did you-?!”

Suigetsu and Karin held each other by the collar of their shirts, and Jugo spoke, “Karin, Suigetsu, please, stop it. Sasuke is bleeding very badly.”

Sasuke huffed, vision growing fuzzy, he would’ve yelled at Karin and Suigetsu to knock it off, but he was becoming very fatigued.

Karin nodded in response to Jugo, and quickly ran for the necessary medical supplies to stitch him up.

**_...a few days later..._ **

Hinata stood in the ballroom, although she seemed calm and composed, inside she felt like she was screaming with anxiety.

She had received word from Yamato that there would be many vampires at the ball tonight, even some head bosses.

That was one of the reasons she was there.

Another reason was to find that man she had encountered a few days ago.

She never saw his face, but she hoped to spot him out by his voice.

Although it was a masquerade, some of the vampires she could recognize just by their demeanor or way of talking.

However, to find the hooded blood sucker Hinata had encountered from the previous night, she would have to sift him out through the civilians, blood suckers, and her vampire hunter comrades.

It would be a difficult task to undertake, but she had most of the night to achieve it.

All she would do is dance with as many men as she could, until she found him.

That is, if he was still alive. She wasn’t sure if she had killed him with her garlic infused blade.

It was a possibility that he was dead, but her gut told her otherwise.

She fidgeted with her mask slightly, which was completely different from her huntress mask. A dark blue mask, with white lace surrounding the eyes and nose. She had her hair in a fancy bun, different from how she wore it when she was at work.

She adjusted her dress slightly, it was a dark blue silk dress, one to match with the color of her mask, also long, white silk gloves to match the lace. And to top her outfit off, she wore a pair of white high heels.

A good disguise, of course, since most of the vampires that were still alive that she’d encountered had never even seen her.

She gritted her teeth discretely, she should rephrase that, no one had seen her until a few nights ago.

That’s why underneath her dress was where she kept her most important item. Very well hidden was her gun holster, which was on her thigh. She had her gun in between her legs, so it didn’t bulk out and cause attention. However, if she needed to pull her gun out, she had a slit on the left leg of her dress. A modest slit, but also enough for her to reach in between her legs and pull out her pistol.

Just in case she needed it for him.

Hinata hadn’t even made it to the dance floor, before a man with blonde hair came to greet her, “excuse me, but would you care to dance with me?” His smile was warm and authentic, as he reached out his hand, Hinata nodded, a smile also on her face. She grabbed his hand, and they headed for the dance floor. They kept to the tempo of the violin, although it was a multiple instrument band playing at the ballroom tonight.

No, it couldn’t have been him.

The man she saw that night had black hair.

She continued to dance with him, and as soon as the dance was over a man tapped the blond man’s shoulder, asking to have the next dance.

The blond nodded and stepped away, making room for a black-haired man to dance with her now. She smiled politely, and he did the same.

No, it wasn’t him either.

His hair was too short, there was no way she could see his hair if it was covered with a hood.

Next song, another man asked to dance.

At this rate, Hinata was hoping that the man would fall right into her hands.

This next man wasn’t him, he had red spiky hair.

**..**

A few dances later, and she still hadn’t found him.

Another song ended, she was dancing with the man with blond hair again.

She told herself that after this dance, she would head home. Try again next time.

Hinata looked up and felt chills running down her spine, the man who went up to her dance partner...it was him.

It had to be him.

She had to control herself from shaking, she was terrified yet also excited to have finally found him.

Her heart was beating quickly in her chest.

The blond nodded and let the dark-haired man dance with Hinata.

Hinata put her left hand on his shoulder, and right hand out for him to hold. He put his right hand on her waist and held her hand with his left, they started dancing to the slow tempo of the song.

She examined his frame, he was the exact height, his hair was the same color and length, it had to be him. The only difference was he was wearing a black mask, and a tuxedo. Now, all she needed was his voice to confirm it was him.

“Hm. You’re shaking. Excited to see me?” He said the last part sarcastically.

Her eyes widened, it was _him_.

Hinata spoke softly, “I thought you were dead”

“If you wanted me dead, you should’ve aimed better” Sasuke spoke low, so only she could hear.

The music was starting to pick up tempo, and they danced faster to match the tempo.

Sasuke drew her closer to him, she felt he was going for her neck. On impulse, Hinata reached for her pistol. Sasuke bent her back, camouflaging her move into their dance. His leg was in front of her leg with the pistol, she was slightly thankful to him for making sure the two of them were unnoticed by anyone. She almost blew her cover.

Sasuke discreetly used his hand to follow the direction her hand had been going, causing him to run his hand up her inner thigh and feel her pistol.

Hinata felt hot. She felt tingles running up every inch of her body.

Sasuke grabbed her hand that had been by her gun, and spun her in a circle, bringing her back to dancing position. This time, he pulled her in close. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to kill you here.” Sasuke spoke soothingly.

Hinata felt herself trembling. Not from fear, however. “I panicked. Thank you, for not blowing my cover.” Hinata whispered in his ear, and kissed him lightly on the cheek, as a sign of gratitude, or, at least that’s what she would tell herself anyway. Hinata walked away from him, and just in time, too, for the song had ended.

Sasuke stood on the dance floor, taken aback by her kiss, and watching her walk away. No tricks behind it this time.

**_...a few days later.._ **

Hinata always trained in the dark.

And although that vampire was out to kill her, she wasn’t going to let him stop her.

Besides, she couldn’t downsize her own strength.

A training ground was where she always went, it was public, so anyone could go. She loved to go at night, for one, there was no one there, and two, she could get to work if need be.

She sparred with the dummy stump in front of her, practicing her martial arts.

Hinata didn’t hear him, nor did she see him standing there.

“Theory may work on a dummy, but will it work on a moving target?” Sasuke said after some time of watching her. He was leaning on a tree, arms crossed.

Hinata gasped slightly from the sound of his voice, but once she saw it was him, for some reason, she was slightly at ease.

Either that, or she was just exhausted.

She took a short break, taking a swig from her water bottle. She walked up to him, “are you saying that you want to spar with me?” Hinata asked him, looking curiously at him.

“Hn. I could use a warmup.” Sasuke said confidently, walking up to the training field.

“I wouldn’t be too cocky just yet” Hinata grinned, following suit, setting her water bottle down by the training post.

They stood in to fighting stance, both of them looking each other in the eyes, to see what the others move would be.

Hinata went in first, she threw a punch at his face, which he dodged effortlessly. She threw another punch, towards the gut, he used his hand to parry her punch. It left her side open, and he could’ve easily gone in for an attack.

“You’re going to need to be faster than that” Sasuke said, although he didn’t make any attempt to hit her.

Hinata huffed, then tried again, going much faster than before.

This time, she was in position for a lethal hit, and she would’ve landed it if she would’ve followed through.

“Hn. Nicely done.” Sasuke complimented, but he looked down at her rib cage, “but you’re open for a lethal strike as well”

Hinata growled in frustration, and started angrily swinging, full force now.

Sasuke swiftly dodge and parried her punches, he asked her a question in the midst of battle, “why did you kiss me?”

Hinata stopped between punches to look at him, then continued, “because I was trying to escape before you killed me”, she threw a punch.

Sasuke grabbed the punch and they locked eyes momentarily, “not then. At the dance. Why did you kiss me there?”

Hinata frowned and yanked her fist out of his grip, “why didn’t you kill me the first night?” Now Hinata asked him, she swung again, but he moved out of her way.

“You know it’d be easier to fight me with your mask off.” Sasuke said matter-of-factly, and Hinata scoffed, “I’m not taking off my mask! Why don’t you take off yours?!”

“Hn. How about we do a test? Whoever wins, has to answer whatever questions we want, or, take off our mask.”

Hinata stood in front of him, her arms crossed. “Fine. What is this test?” She looked at him cautiously.

Sasuke walked up to her, and poked her with his index and middle fingers on her mask, which would’ve been the middle of her forehead if she had not been wearing it.

“Whoever can poke the others forehead the most wins.” Sasuke said calmly.

Hinata thought about it for a moment, a good test of their strength and agility. “Ok”, she nodded, and Sasuke swiftly got the first point, and jumped into the woods.

Hinata sighed in frustration, but refused to give up, following him into the woods.

She was on his tail for a minute, but suddenly she had lost his trail. She looked around for him, and didn’t realize he had jumped into the tops of the trees until he came down from there. He was in front of her now, and she had no time to move out of his way for another poke to the forehead.

She tried to go in for a poke, but he was too fast, jumping back up into the treetops.

Hinata tried to stay calm, but she was definitely frustrated.

“So are you going to answer my question, now?” Sasuke said from the treetops, Hinata frowned, “the game isn’t over yet!” She said, trying to pinpoint his voice.

She decided she would jump into the treetops too. She stayed low on the branches, looking for him as best she could. Although she had the Byakugan, a very powerful advantage, she didn’t want to use it. She wanted to test her abilities, first.

She looked for him, and finally saw a lingering shadow from the distance, scanning the area for her.

She snuck up to his tree, making the least amount of noise possible, and swung up from behind him, getting a poke in. She grinned at her success, and quickly left before he was able to get a chance to rebuttal.

“Hn. So you got one. I doubt you’ll be able to get another one, though” Sasuke said as he jumped to the floor of the forest, and Hinata jumped down as well, they stood face to face.

“That’s where you’re wrong. You should know by now, not to doubt me.” Hinata said as she pulled out a sword.

Sasuke observed her sword, and closed his eyes, also pulling out his.

Hinata went in for a swing with her sword, and Sasuke stopped it with his blade. She reversed her sword, but his blade was right there with hers.

She pulled back, and went in for a stab at his center, he parried it, but barely in time.

Hinata now stepped back, and went in for a charging swing, which Sasuke saw coming from a mile away. He stopped her attack, but Hinata wasn’t intending to hit him with her sword. She poked the forehead of his mask and grinned, as she quickly jumped away into the darkness of the forest, dropping her blade behind her.

“Hm. You have a tendency of doing that.” He picked up her sword and sheathed his, also putting her sword behind his back.

Hinata camouflaged into the darkness. Great, now they were even. She hid, now knowing that he was going to come and look for her to break the tie.

Sasuke was calm, though. He stayed where he was, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath in through his nose. She observed him from the shadows. Was he..sniffing her out?

He suddenly disappeared, and Hinata had her eyes wide open, she looked and realized he was in front of her.

She panicked. She pushed him to the ground, and in her hurry, she fell with him.

They both made a grunt noise from the impact of them hitting the floor unexpectedly, and Hinata looked up to realize that she was laying on top of him.

They both stared into each other’s eyes, saying nothing for a moment. “Why..did you kiss me that night?” Sasuke repeated his question from earlier, in a low tone, although they were the only two people who could hear it.

Hinata was quiet. She blushed feverishly under her mask. She didn’t even know the answer to that question. Hinata sighed, and shook her head, “I-I don’t know”, she asked him now, blush still prominent, “why didn’t you kill me the first time we met?”

Now it was Sasuke’s turn to be quiet. He thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. “Same.” He didn’t know either.

Hinata felt her heart beating fast as she looked at him, she couldn’t resist it any longer. She slowly went to kiss him, very gently on his lips.

Sasuke returned the favor, though not as gently. They continued this exchange, intensifying each kiss. Sasuke ran his hand through the back of her hair, and flipped her over, now with her on the bottom.

Hinata moaned slightly from the intimacy they shared. She started unbuttoning his shirt, and Sasuke didn’t need to be told twice to know what she wanted. He took off his shirt, exposing his chest and abdominal muscles, Hinata ran her fingers over the scar that was left from her blade. She kissed his scar gently, then she proceeded to taking off her jacket.

Sasuke put his hand on the back of her head again, and they continued where they left off.

They were interrupted, though, by the most unexpected intruder.

Sasuke felt a beam of sunlight hit his cheek, and he winced from the burning pain.

Hinata looked back towards the mountains and realized what was coming. “The sun” Hinata said worriedly, she glanced back at Sasuke, who had put his shirt back on, and quickly put his hood over him.

“Be careful” Hinata said to him, and he nodded. He had to go, there was no time to waste.

**_...the next night.._ **

Hinata and a team of hunters had finished capturing another vampire who was on the most wanted list, Orochimaru.

“You made a missstake” Orochimaru was like a slithering snake. It disgusted Hinata.

“Not this time, Orochimaru. You know how many innocent lives you’ve taken”, her teammate, Kakashi, had said.

“I know. But it doesn’t matter.” Orochimaru laughed menacingly, and Yamato sighed.

“Sunshine, care to do the honors?” Yamato said to Hinata, and she nodded. After all, she had a vendetta solely for Orochimaru.

“Orochimaru, this is for my cousin” Hinata loaded a bullet inside her gun and aimed the barrel at his heart.

Orochimaru grinned, “hm. Sorry, dearie, but your revenge will have to wait.”

Hinata looked back and saw someone she was hoping she wouldn’t have to see on the battlefield.

She saw him, and a tall, muscular man, a white-haired man with a huge sword, and a woman with red hair and glasses.

They ambushed the team of hunters, obviously trying to free Orochimaru.

And, Hinata knowing just how powerful he was, she knew they would succeed.

And they did. Orochimaru escaped, and her team of hunters had to follow the group of vampires all the way out of town, but, unfortunately, they had lost them.

**_...later that night..._ **

Hinata went somewhere she felt he wouldn’t find her.

An old playground, that’s where she was. She sat at a bench under a big shady mulberry tree, tears running down her cheeks. It was hard for someone to see those tears though, if she had been standing in the rain.

It wasn’t hard for Sasuke to see those tears.

After a few minutes, Hinata noticed the dark figure standing underneath a tree on the opposite side of the park, he was hooded, and staying out of the rain.

Hinata walked through the park and over to the him.

“What’re you doing here? Leave me alone!” Hinata said, fury in her voice. She didn’t stand under the tree with him, instead, she stood out in the rain, it was pouring down hard. She was completely soaked after seconds of standing out in the rain.

Sasuke said nothing, he just took off his hood and observed her.

Hinata gritted her teeth, then shoved him, “did you hear what I said, or are you deaf? Leave me alone!” She continued to shove him, and hit him, holding back tears of anger.

Sasuke did nothing, he let her hit him and shove him. After a minute or two of this, he grabbed her fist, then pulled her under the tree, close to him. He wrapped his arms around her back and embraced her.

Hinata dropped her fist of rage, her hands felt like they were limp. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried. She wasn’t sure how long she cried, but she didn’t care.

After a while, her tears had calmed down, now she just rested her head on his chest, sniffling some. The rain had not calmed down, though, in fact it seemed it had grown a little louder.

“...I had no choice..” Sasuke said after she had calmed down.

Hinata raised her head from his chest to make eye contact with him, she spoke softly, “I know. It’s just...that...” Hinata sighed, closed her eyes, then opened them, “the reason I became a vampire hunter was to take down Orochimaru. When I was young, my cousin and I were having a sleepover. Orochimaru had snuck into our house, and he..” Hinata felt a tear run down her cheek, “he sucked him dry. I-I hid under my covers, I saw the whole thing..but I couldn’t do anything to save him.” More tears ran down her face, “that’s why I swore on his life, that I would kill that blood sucker one day, and I would never let another vampire take an innocent life ever again.”

Sasuke was quiet, just listening to her. The rain had ceased some, the rain was soft pouring now, smaller droplets compared to the ones from earlier.

Hinata shook her head, and let go of her embrace from him. “You and I..we can’t keep meeting like this anymore. What if one day..you’re helping your comrades or I’m helping mine..what if we have no choice but to fight each other until one of us dies?” Hinata looked solemnly into those dark eyes of his, and he closed them slowly.

“It’s inevitable.” Sasuke said, but he couldn’t resist.

Neither could she.

“This will be our last time meeting like this, then. We probably won’t be seeing each other again unless it’s on the battlefield.” Hinata sighed, she didn’t want this. But it was their only choice.

He was a vampire. She was a vampire hunter. It was as simple as yin and yang. Fire and ice. It shouldn’t have happened.

Yet somehow, it did.

Sasuke slowly started taking off his mask, and Hinata looked at him in shock, stopping his hand halfway through taking it off.

“W-What are you doing?! You know if I see your face I-” Hinata was interrupted by him speaking, “I know.” Was all he said.

He continued to take off his mask. And she couldn’t do anything to stop him.

Hinata didn’t realize how handsome he was, she had to admit, she had fallen for him despite knowing how he looked underneath the mask.

“My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I’m a leader in the organization” Sasuke looked at her for a moment, then spoke, “..Orochimaru is the one who made me this way. When I was young, he had been watching me. One night, he told me he wanted me as a loyal subject, I refused.” He closed his eyes, remembering back on that night. “I fought him, but I was young. I was weak. He overpowered me, and forced me to become this.” Sasuke opened his eyes, and looked at her, “if he calls for me, I have no choice but to help him. Otherwise, his bite mark will poison me, and I’ll die.” Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, and clenched his fists in anger, “as long as that bastards still walking, I’m cursed.”

There was sorrow in Hinata’s eyes. She wished she could free him.

Hinata took off her mask, and looked him deeply in the eyes. “Hinata Hyuga.” She said softly.

“Hm..” Sasuke raised his hand to her cheek. He rubbed her chin gently with his thumb and pointer finger. “I guess this is goodbye, Hinata”, he started walking away, and he started putting his mask back on.

Hinata felt a tear run down her cheek. A tear not for her cousin, and not for herself.

She didn’t want him to leave. She wished it wasn’t like this.

“Sasuke-kun, wait..” Hinata reached out for his arm, and grabbed him. He turned, he hadn’t even finished putting on his mask yet.

It was still raining, the rain had actually picked up some. They were both soaked, now, hair wet and laying down on their faces as if they had just taken a shower.

She dropped her mask to the floor, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She kissed him. He held her tightly, and did the same.

After a few minutes, Sasuke pulled away from the kiss, and he commented, “you better get home. You stay out in this rain too long, you’re going to catch a cold.”

Hinata smiled and laughed.

They kissed again, and from there, they had to part.

**_..two days later.._ **

Hinata was up that morning, sneezing and blowing her nose.

Seems he was right about that cold.

She smiled, thinking about him again. Of course, she couldn’t think about him long, it brought her the pain of saying goodbye.

She knew she would see him again, only not in the setting she wished.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Hinata walked up to her front door to see who was knocking, and Yamato was standing there.

“Hello, come in” Hinata gestured him inside, and Yamato thanked her.

It was morning, and it was just them, so no vampires should be around to hear them talk business.

“How you are feeling, Hinata?” Yamato asked, observing her situation. “I have a job for you tonight, but I’m not sure if you’re up for it”

She blew her nose, and nodded, “I have a cold, but I’ll be ok. Thank you for asking, Captain Yamato”, she smiled kindly. “I can still work.”

Yamato nodded, “ok..I just don’t want you to work too hard”

Hinata grinned, “I-I won’t”.

Yamato sighed, “ok, if you insist..” he handed her a flyer, “there’s another masquerade tonight. Orochimaru should be there. Maybe that masked man we fought on the street will be there”

Hinata tried not to show any emotion at the mentioning of Sasuke.

“What’s our mission?” Hinata asked as cold as ice, she couldn’t show any passion behind her words, Yamato was too observant.

“Capture and kill Orochimaru, and as for the masked man, apprehend him. He needs to be put on trial for resisting police forces.”

Hinata looked at the flyer, thinking intently, “ok, I’ll see you there, Captain Yamato.” She looked up at him, and he nodded, “see you there, Hinata”

And with that, he exited.

Hinata sat on her bed, tears swelling in her pupils.

She wished for a way to stop this, but she knew there was none.

**...**

Hinata showed up to the masquerade in a different attire then the previous one, her mask was black with blue lacing. Her hair, she decided to do curls, with a part of her hair pinned up. She wore a long bluish black silk gown, strapless and with a slit down her left leg. Long blue gloves, that went past her elbows. A silky white shawl, that draped over her shoulders. Black high heels, and of course, her hidden pistol holster.

She was feeling slightly better, she had taken some cold medication, but still a bit under the weather. A cold wasn’t stopping her, though.

**_..masquerade.._ **

Hinata observed the crowd, looking for anyone resembling Orochimaru.

She was hoping Sasuke wouldn’t be there, but she knew Orochimaru wouldn’t be taking any chances tonight, and Sasuke might have no choice but to be at this ball for Orochimaru’s protection.

Hinata went out onto the dance floor, dancing with every man she could, the same tactic as she used to find Sasuke the last time.

After a few dances with other men, Hinata saw the man she was hoping she wouldn’t see there.

Sasuke walked up to her, and held her close to him, a perfect excuse for this was the slow tune the violin and piano were playing.

He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a blood red tie, and a half black and half red mask to match.

Hinata tried to hold back a sneeze, but it was too late. She covered her nose with her gloved finger, and sniffled.

Sasuke had the very slightest grin, “hm. I told you that you’d catch a cold.”

Hinata looked at him and grinned, nodding her head, “you were right about that”, she laughed lightly.

The two of them stared each other in the eyes for a few moments, dancing slowly with the rhythm.

Hinata was tall enough in her heels to bring her mouth close to his ear, she whispered, “Sasuke-Kun, you should leave, as soon as you can”, she warned him.

Sasuke said nothing, he just continued dancing with her.

Hinata now looked him in the eyes, then said again, low so only he could hear, “did you hear what I said?” She asked, wondering if he had even heard her at all.

Sasuke was the one to lean his head down to her ear, when he spoke, she felt chills run down her spine. “That dress looks nice on you.” He said, his deep voice, his breath brushing against her ear, just being that close to him, she felt her heartbeat faster.

The music had started fading out, they were transitioning to their next song.

Sasuke held her for moments longer, then let go. He gave her one final glance, then he walked off into the crowd.

Hinata stood there, watching him go.

For a moment, Hinata felt like there wasn’t a crowd, there were no vampires, there were no vampire hunters.

In that moment, there was only Sasuke.

**_...a few nights later.._ **

Hinata sat on the park bench under the starlit sky, the same park her and Sasuke had been that one rainy night.

She stared up at the clouds, that still looked white, however at night were dimly lit by the stars.

She felt a cold, sharp edge across her neck.

She didn’t move, if she did, she would’ve slit her own throat.

“Are you scared?” The familiar voice of Sasuke Uchiha rang through her ears.

He was behind her, a blade to her throat, but she knew he had no intentions of killing her.

She glanced at him from the side to look him in the eyes, her turning her head caused the blade to cut her neck slightly, now causing blood to trickle down the side of her neck. Sasuke removed his mask, looking her in the eyes as well.

“No..I’m not afraid of you..” Hinata opened her lips, but at first, the words didn’t come out. “I..I’m not scared of you because I..”, she closed her eyes slightly, gazing at his lips.

“..I..”, she said softly, Sasuke withdrew the sword from her neck, and instead lifted his right hand to the back of her head, intwining his fingers through her hair. He looked at her lips briefly, before he acted, and did what was on both of their minds.

She kissed him deeply, passionately. He returned the same.

I love you.

It didn’t need to be spoken for them to both know it.

The blood still drizzled down her neck and to her collarbone, Sasuke pulled away from her lips to move his lips on to her, starting from her collarbone.

He kissed her gently on the collarbone, sucking the blood off her as gently as his kiss. He continued to move up her neck, his hand now on the other side of her neck.

Hinata closed her eyes and let out a palpitated breath, he sent tingling sensations all throughout her body.

Sasuke felt a burning on his neck, it was Orochimaru’s bite mark. He was being sent for. He ignored the signals, though, he didn’t want to leave. Not yet.

He was now on her cut, and he sucked it softly, but did not bite. As soon as he removed his lips, the cut had healed. It was one of the perks of being a vampire.

He lifted her chin close to his, and they continued where they had left off.

She moaned between their kiss, and he ran his hand over her cheek.

Suddenly, he withdrew from her, holding his neck and clenching in pain.

“Aghk!..Damn..argh!” He winced in pain, and dropped to one knee.

Hinata looked worriedly at him, seeing smoke coming from where his hand was placed.

She held her hand in front of her mouth, Orochimaru’s bite mark, this had to be what he had been talking about.

“Hina..ta..agh..I need to..go” Sasuke said this as he spoke in between breaths, he looked up at her, one eye open, the other eye wincing from the pain.

He really shouldn’t have waited until it got this bad, but he didn’t want to leave yet.

But now, with the pain as unbearable as it was, he had no choice.

Hinata nodded, “I understand. Be careful, Sasuke-kun”

And with that, Sasuke left.

The closer he got to where Orochimaru was in need of his help, the less excruciating the pain was.

“SSasuke, I’m so glad you finally decided to drop by” Orochimaru slithered his name on his snake tongue.

Sasuke said in a slightly sarcastic tone, “sorry I’m late, did I miss anything?”

“Hm hm. Not at all. In fact, I was just getting to the best part.” Orochimaru smiled wide, “this feud between us and the hunters, it ends tomorrow night.”

The rest of the vampire league listened, and Sasuke already knew Orochimaru had nothing good up his sleeve.

“What do you suggest we do, boss?” One of the clansmen chimed in, and Orochimaru’s face clenched in disgust, “tomorrow night, we take each and every one of them out. No more of these silly games. We are the superior beings, it’s about time we were top of the food chain. Hunters will be a thing of the past.” Orochimaru laughed a sinister laugh, and the others cheered, “hurray, Lord Orochimaru! King of vampires!”

Sasuke said nothing.

He didn’t want this to happen, the last thing he wanted was to be forced into a vampire uprising by a man Sasuke wished he could kill.

But Orochimaru wasn’t the only reason he didn’t want any of this to happen.

The main reason, he didn’t want this to happen to her. How could he stop her from getting hurt?

He wished there was a way he could stop all of this.

He closed his eyes, and the only thing on his mind, the thoughts no one else could hear. The thoughts of Hinata.

**_...the next night.._ **

Yamato called out to Hinata, “form a three-man squad, and attack Orochimaru full force!” He breathed heavily, they had been fighting a hoard of blood suckers for hours.

Hinata was panting as well, she was nearing her breaking point.

She couldn’t let Orochimaru get away, though, not again.

She formed a three-man squad with Kakashi, and Shino, and from there they headed out into the middle of battle, dodging and blocking as many vampires and vampire battles as they could to get to him.

Finally, they had reached Orochimaru.

“Hm hm. You ready to die?” Orochimaru looked directly into Hinata’s eyes, and she readied her blade.

“We were just about to ask you the same thing.” Kakashi said angrily, and Orochimaru laughed menacingly.

“You self-proclaimed vampire hunters. You are all foolish. This world is for us, and you are just a nuisance standing in our path.”

“No more talking.” Kakashi said, his Chidori ready to strike.

“Hmhm. Ok, then. Let’s begin” Orochimaru licked his lips, and the three vampire hunters charged him at once.

**..**

Hinata felt like they had been fighting Orochimaru for hours.

He kept dodging their attacks, and they kept dodging his.

Orochimaru was panting for breath, and so was Hinata’s three squad team.

“It’s no use, if we keep going at this rate, we’ll only reach a stale mate” Kakashi said between breaths, and Shino wiped sweat off his brow, “I agree. We need to do something, and do it fast.” Shino said breathlessly, and Hinata took one deep breath, then let it out slowly, closing her eyes.

“I have an idea.” She said slowly, she had been thinking about it for a while now. She looked back at her fellow comrades. “But you have to trust me, no matter what happens.”

Shino and Kakashi looked worried, but they only nodded. It was a battle, after all, anything could happen. She whispered her plans into their ears, and they paused for a moment, thinking about it. But the three of them knew, it was the only way.

Hinata nodded, preparing her blade with an extra coat of garlic and holy water.

She would charge in close to him, and the other two would distract him while she would stab him with the blade, ending this.

However, she took a risk of taking a lethal blow herself, being close to Orochimaru.

However, it was the only way.

Kakashi and Shino attacked Orochimaru from the side, and Hinata went charging in the center. Orochimaru handled Kakashi and Shino, temporarily rendering them unconscious.

But they had bought Hinata enough time to charge in, and she stabbed Orochimaru in his gut with her blade, Orochimaru cursed in pain. He only cursed for a brief moment, though, a smile etching his face.

Hinata coughed up blood, the blood started gushing down her chin.

“You risked your life to kill me, aww, I’m flattered.” Orochimaru chuckled, Hinata winced her eye in pain, looking down at the blade that was through her gut.

They stood there, both of them a sword through their gut. Orochimaru smiled, “too bad for you, I’m going to live. And you, well” he laughed. “You’re finished.”

Orochimaru glanced up, “Sasuke-Kun, would you be so kind and take me to Karin?”

Hinata turned to see Sasuke standing there, he was staring right back at her.

There was a look in his eyes, a look she hadn’t seen before from him.

What was it?...

She coughed up more blood, she felt dizzy.

Orochimaru glanced at Hinata, and said absentmindedly, “oh, and finish her off, will you? Her weight on my blade is making my arms grow tired.”

Sasuke pulled out his sword, and held it to her neck.

Hinata slowly looked up at him, she figured if any one were to finish the job, she was glad it was him.

He went in for a swing, and she closed her eyes, she was ready.

**..**

Sasuke swiftly averted his blade, and moved it to his back to stab Orochimaru directly in his heart.

He hadn’t used just any blade, otherwise Orochimaru would’ve survived.

No, Sasuke had used Hinata’s sword. The sword she had dropped in the past that Sasuke had kept. The sword laced with garlic.

“Arghh..SSasu..ke..wh...why?..How?..” Orochimaru glared at him, trying to activate Sasuke’s curse mark, trying to take Sasuke down with him.

Sasuke looked down on him, face as cold as stone. Sasuke’s curse mark smoked some, but quickly faded. “You’re dying, and you’re weak. The mark isn’t working.”

Orochimaru gurgled in pain, and clenched his chest, where the sword was through his heart. “C-Cur..se..you..Sa..suke” Orochimaru spat his final words out, as he plummeted to the ground.

Sasuke quickly turned his attention to Hinata, who was laying on the floor on her side, the blade next to her. She had pulled it out herself, but in doing so had caused a pool of blood beneath her.

Sasuke kneeled and held her in his arms, resting her head in the crevice of his inner elbow.

“Hey, Hinata” Sasuke gently shook her back to consciousness, Hinata fluttered her eyelids and looked up at him.

She smiled at the sight of him, and to still be breathing.

“Sasuke-kun..” She said softly, coughing up a bit more blood. “Sasuke-kun, remember last night? I wanted to tell you something”

Sasuke nodded. He rubbed her cheek gently, but his hand was covered with her blood, and he accidentally smeared some on her.

The battle was raging on behind them, but Hinata only saw him. Just like that night they had danced together. She had seen only him.

There was, only Sasuke.

“I..I wanted to tell you that I love you, Sasuke-kun”

Sasuke grinned slightly, in the midst of the battles, no one could see their interaction. He kissed her softly, holding her tightly in his arms.

Hinata smiled lightly, trying to see him, but he was growing blurry.

“Let’s get you out of here”, Sasuke responded, he picked her legs up in his arms, and carried her as quickly as he could to Karin.

Hinata nodded lightly, she coughed, “I-I, I feel so...tired..” Hinata felt her eyelids growing heavy, it was so hard to keep them open.

“Hinata..stay awake, we’re almost there.” Sasuke said, trying his best to keep her awake.

Hinata could barely hear his voice over the sound of her heartbeat.

She thought of her childhood, she thought of her cousin.

Thump, Thump. Thump, Thump.

She thought of the first night she danced with Sasuke.

Thump, Thump. Thump, Thump

She laughed inwardly at the thought of the night he had told her she’d catch a cold.

Thump, Thump. Thump.....Thump.

She thought vividly of the night she hadn’t finished confessing her love to him.

Thump...Thump....Thump....

She thought of earlier, she thought of what was probably their last kiss.

Thump....Thump.........Thump....

She was grateful to have met him, she never would’ve imagined falling in love with a vampire.

Thump.............Thump...........

...............................................

She was growing limp in his arms, and he ran as fast as he could to Karin, who was on the other side of the battlefield.

Sasuke called out, “Karin!”

Karin was finished helping heal another vampire on the field, she looked up to the sound of his voice. She saw the dying woman in his arms, and she knew what she must do.

Sasuke set her gently on the ground, and Karin checked her pulse and heartbeat. Hinata’s shirt was soaked in blood, and Karin’s hand was covered in blood from others she had healed so far, and now it was covered in Hinata’s blood.

She gave Sasuke a worried look, a look Sasuke didn’t want to see.

Karin started performing CPR, and continued to alternate between chest pumps and checking Hinata’s heartbeat.

“Sasuke...her heartbeat is so slow, I almost can’t hear it. And she’s losing a lot of blood. I’m sorry, but she doesn’t have much longer..” Karin closed her eyes, sorrow in her words, and expression.

Sasuke put his head to Hinata’s heart, he had heard one faint heartbeat. He thought of one thing, and only one thing he could do to save her. He wasn’t sure how she would feel about it, but he had to try.

It was the only way.

He tilted her head slightly, exposing her neck, and bit her. Although he didn’t suck any blood. She needed the blood she had left in her body to survive the bite, and turn.

Karin watched in awe, she didn’t realize that this girl had meant that much to him. Although she liked him and he knew it, she wouldn’t let this woman die because of her feelings.

After Sasuke withdrew from the bite, Karin spoke to him, “Sasuke, you need to get her to the hideout, and fast”

Sasuke looked up at her, Karin continued, “we should be there later, after this thing settles down. I’ll check on her once we get there”, Sasuke nodded, “thanks, Karin”, and with that, he took the unconscious Hyuga to their secret hideout.

**.......**

Hinata awoke in a darkened room, feeling an extreme urge to eat. She was craving something so badly, but she couldn’t pinpoint what it was.

She sat up in bed, and as soon as her eyes adjusted, she was greeted by Sasuke’s face sitting on the side of the bed.

Hinata felt like she could barely speak, she cleared her throat and finally spoke, “Sasuke-kun..what happened?” She didn’t remember much of anything, she felt extremely disoriented. She remembered the battle with Orochimaru. She remembered being stabbed in the stomach. She remembered her kiss with Sasuke.

Then...nothing.

She pulled up her shirt to check her stomach for a scar, but, there was none.

She was also cleaned up, too, dressed in what looked like a black baggy T-shirt and grey sweatpants, although she could hardly see the colors correctly without proper lighting. She though that, maybe they were his clothes, since they were too baggy to be a woman’s outfit.

Hinata felt a little dizzy, and she didn’t realize that her whole body was falling over to the side, almost off the bed.

Sasuke held her up, “just relax, it’s going to take some time to adjust.” He said calmly, he gave her a cup to drink, but she wasn’t sure what he had given her, she was disoriented, and the room was pitch black.

She took a sip, and realized that it was the taste she had been craving so urgently. She gulped the cup down ravenously, and Sasuke had another one ready to give her.

She felt revitalized, she felt like all her strength was coming back to her. “Sasuke-kun, what is this? It’s delicious”, she said as she drank her third cup, and Sasuke said slowly, and cautiously, “goats blood.”

Hinata felt blood rush to her head. She felt like vomiting, she felt like screaming, she felt like crying, but she did none of that.

Instead, she grew pale, seeing him with her adjusted night vision.

“S-S...Sasuke-kun...am I...am I a..”, she couldn’t finish her sentence, although she knew. The signs, they all pointed to that outcome.

Sasuke nodded, “yes.”

Hinata held her breath, waiting for his answer, although she knew. She exhaled, and leaned against the back wall.

“How did it happen?” Hinata asked, looking over at him for the answers.

Sasuke paused for a moment, before speaking.

“The wound that Orochimaru had inflicted on you, it was lethal. You were bleeding out. You had lost too much blood too quickly, and your heartbeat was fading” Sasuke looked her in the eyes as he spoke, “it was the only option left”

Hinata looked down at her palms, it felt as if she was looking at another person’s hands. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath in and out. Never would she have thought she would fall in love with a vampire, nevertheless, become one.

She opened her eyes and stared at the man in front of her. Her expression softened, well, even if this wasn’t what she had in mind, she wouldn’t want to have it any other way.

There was just one last thought, lingering in the back of her mind. “Sasuke-kun, Orochimaru, is he still alive?” She asked, seriousness to her tone.

Sasuke shook his head, “no.”

Hinata’s eyes lit with joy, finally, it was finished.

She thought about Sasuke, and his curse mark.

“What about Orochimaru’s bite mark?” She asked, and Sasuke had a small grin on his face, “finally freed.”

Hinata smiled, then wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. Tears of joy ran down her cheeks. Finally, they were both freed.

“Hinata..” Sasuke said as he pulled away from her slightly to make eye contact with her. “..just because I bit you, doesn’t mean you have to stay. If you want to leave, you can.”

Hinata gave him a puzzled look, then shook her head, and drew in closer to his face, kissing him softly. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be, Sasuke-kun”

“Hm.” Sasuke couldn’t help the grin across his face, however he didn’t give her enough time to see it, for he put his hand behind her head to pull her in for another kiss. “Hinata..” Sasuke spoke between a kiss, and Hinata opened her eyes to look at him, “yes?” She said softly, “before you went unconscious, you had told me you loved me” Sasuke said, and Hinata nodded, “yes. I know.”

Sasuke paused, and finally spoke, “I know I haven’t said it in words yet. But, I hope you know that I-” Hinata interrupted him with another, passionate kiss.

She didn’t need to hear the words to know that he loved her. She already knew.

“Hn..I guess you already know then” Sasuke said, and Hinata nodded, smiling big with a blush across her cheeks.

Sasuke got up from the bed, and Hinata looked worried, she wasn’t used to her new environment yet. Sasuke reassured her, “I need to leave, I need to get you something to eat to replenish your strength. It won’t take long.” He kissed her on the forehead, and that was more than enough reassurance for her.

Hinata nodded, “I’ll see you soon, Sasuke-kun”

**_...later that evening..._ **

Sasuke came back with her meal, just as he had promised.

Hinata ate gratefully, and after the second bite, she spoke, “Sasuke-kun, do you remember that night you challenged me to a test?”

Sasuke nodded, “I remember. Why do you ask?”

Hinata looked curiously at him, “do you remember who won?”

Sasuke thought about it for a moment, then responded, “it was a tie.”

Hinata thought about it too, and finished taking her last bite. She swallowed the piece of meat, and nodded, “you’re right, it was a tie. I almost forgot, since, well...what happened after” Hinata blushed, thinking back on that night, the sensual ending.

Sasuke had a look in his eyes, a look she remembered seeing in his eyes that night.

“Hn. You’re right.” Sasuke leaned in closer to her, “you know, I believe you and I have some unfinished business”

Hinata reciprocated. “I believe you’re right, Sasuke-kun” Hinata, blush still prominent, put her hand behind his head and brought him in closer for a kiss.

They continued, each kiss more passionate.

Hinata slowly started laying down on the bed, and Sasuke moved closer, hovering over her now, his arms on either side of her.

Just as soon as they were getting to business, however, there was a loud interruption of thuds through the cave walls.

“Sasuke! Come out with that girl, so I can take a look at her and make sure she’s alright” Karin yelled behind his closed door, and Hinata looked puzzled at the sound of another females voice. Sasuke rolled his eyes and rubbed his face with his hand, grunting in aggravation.

Once again, it would have to wait. Sasuke didn’t mind though, she was well worth the wait.

Sasuke sat on the bed, and Hinata did so as well.

“Hinata, are you ok to walk?” Sasuke asked her, and Hinata nodded, “yes, after the food you brought me, I should have enough strength”

Sasuke nodded, “good.” He said, and he stood up off the bed, and helped her stand to her feet.

She walked, but not very fast yet. She was still healing. He opened the door for the two of them to walk out, and walked over to the kitchen table, where Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo stood watching them walk to the table.

Sasuke glanced back at Hinata, and introduced her to his team, “Karin. Suigetsu. Jugo.” Sasuke pointed the names to the appropriate faces, then gestured for his team to know her, “this is Hinata.”

Hinata smiled politely, waving hello to the three of them, who all had different looks on their faces. “Hello, nice to meet you all” Hinata said kindly, and Karin walked up to Hinata, sizing her up.

“Hmph. Hinata, huh? Sit down on the chair, so I can take a look at ya.” Karin pushed up her glasses, observing her up close and personal.

Although Hinata could tell Karin seemed upset, Hinata meant no harm towards her. In fact, Hinata was more confused and shy then upset.

Sasuke spoke, slightly irritated with Karin’s lack of communication, “so, is she going to be alright?”

Karin didn’t even bother looking back at Sasuke, her eyes were focused on the woman in front of her. “Yea, yea, she’ll be fine.” She responded haphazardly to Sasuke.

“So, are you Sasuke’s lady, or what?” Karin asked, frowning as she looked her up and down.

“Karin” Sasuke spoke, but Karin ignored him over the sound of Suigetsu, who chuckled at Karin behind her back, his arms crossed.

“What’s so funny? Fish for brains?!” Karin asked as she shook her fist at him, he shrugged, “you really think you can compete with her? She’s a babe”

Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation because of the two hooligans in front of him.

Karin scoffed and looked at her, “she’s alright.”

Suigetsu pointed his hand towards Hinata, “she’s a perfect 10!”

Karin frowned, “I’m sure she’s not perfect.”

Hinata waved her arms in the air, trying to make peace, “please, I don’t want to cause any trouble”

Karin pointed a finger at Hinata, and yelled, “you! Stop being so damn perfect!”

Jugo walked over to Hinata, and knelt on one knee to get eye level with her, looking her in the eyes, “Hinata, I’m sorry, Karin and Suigetsu don’t mean to offend you in any way. We’re all pleased to meet you, you seem like you’re a beautiful woman, inside and out. We’re happy to know that Sasuke has found you.”

Hinata blushed at this act of sincerity, and smiled, “thank you, Jugo”

Suigetsu nudged Sasuke on the shoulder, covering his mouth with one hand as he told Sasuke, “now could you get me one, Sasuke?”

Karin growled, gearing up her fist for a punch, “I got a woman right here for you, Suigetsu” Karin said as she socked him in the face.

As Karin and Suigetsu got into their little dispute, Sasuke walked over to Hinata, lowering his head to her level on the chair.

“You ok?” Sasuke asked her, Hinata smiled and nodded, “yes, thank you, Sasuke-kun”

She got up from her chair, and waved to the crowd as she left, “goodnight, Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo. I’m going to go to bed now. It was nice to meet you all.” Hinata smiled, fatigue noticeable on her face.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look up at her, Karin blushed slightly and looked away, “night Hinata. Yea, yea, nice meeting you and whatever”, she said, she couldn’t help but take a liking to Hinata’s kindness. Karin let Suigetsu free from her grip, and went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Suigetsu got up off the floor, dusted himself off and winked at her, “goodnight, Hinata. Sweet dreams”

Jugo smiled a genuine smile, “sleep well, Hinata. See you tomorrow.”

Hinata looked over at Sasuke, who she had saved for last.

Jugo went somewhere, probably to use the restroom. Karin was in the kitchen grabbing something to drink, and Suigetsu was distracted with how fast he could twirl his blade in his hand.

“Goodnight, Sasuke-kun” Hinata raised her hand up to his face, and he looked at her curiously.

She poked him on the forehead, and smiled wide, a blush across her cheeks. “I win.”

Sasuke couldn’t help but grin at this.

She walked to the room and shut the door behind her, Sasuke trailing behind her.

Suigetsu nudged Sasuke on the arm, “hey, Sasuke, good for you man.” He winked, “what you guys got planned for tonight, huh?”

Sasuke’s expression was stoic, as per usual. “Nothing. Just some unfinished business I need to take care of.”

Suigetsu sighed with disappointment, “ah, Sasuke. You got to relax and have some fun for once.”

Sasuke looked at Suigetsu, but didn’t respond. Inwardly, Sasuke thought of how Suigetsu didn’t even know the half of it.

“Well, I’m gonna go hit the sack, night” Suigetsu gestured a small wave to him, and Sasuke nodded.

“Night.” Sasuke said, walking away to his room, a grin on his face that no one would see.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! To be honest, I've never really been interested in writing a SasuHina vampire fanfiction. But, for some random reason, I had an idea that popped in my head. Thus, this fanfic was born! I hope my fellow SasuHina lovers enjoyed it, and if you did, please leave a comment or kudos! It's greatly appreciated ^_^ Thank you all for reading, you are all wonderful human beings and keep being awesome <3


End file.
